


Just a seat (Prussia x Reader)

by KOREAlchemist



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-20
Updated: 2014-10-20
Packaged: 2018-02-21 22:19:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2484392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KOREAlchemist/pseuds/KOREAlchemist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The battle of seats rages on!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a seat (Prussia x Reader)

Just a seat (Prussia x Reader)

 

A yawn escaped your lips as you opened the door and walked in the living room to find Gilbert, your boyfriend, lying on the couch and flipping away at the T.V. channels but something was different; he was in your seat. When you first moved in with Gilbert and his brother, you made your sweet spot on the right armrest of the worn blue loveseat whenever the three of you would watch a movie or the news together. And now he was hogging it up when you come home to relax. 

“Hey, Gilbert, get outta my spot.” He looked up to find you leaning over him, glaring into those deep red eyes of his. 

“No way, (y/n), I’m staying here,” he argued. Gilbert always loved to push your buttons and knew that even pushing one would set you off in a fit. 

“Do you want me to get Ludwig?” You raised an eyebrow, hoping that the threat would scare him off to his side of the couch.

“Do you want me to get Francis and Antonio?” he retorted, remembering the last time the rest of the Bad Touch Trio came to visit; Francis was trying to convince Gilbert to swap girlfriends and Antonio kept blowing kisses in your direction until you decided to run a couple of “quick errands” which ultimately led you to stay the night at Elizabeta’s house. 

“Fine, move over then,” You groaned, not wanting another repeat of the same incident. 

“Nope,” he bluntly stated, patting his thigh and giving his classic shit-eating grin, “You can sit on my lap, if you want.”

“Never in a million years, old man!” You joked as you rustled his white, scruffy hair, as a deep shade of crimson crept across your face.

“Come on sweet cheeks or are you afraid of a little warmth?” 

“No,” you shook your head and tried a different approach, “Can you please scoot over?”

“Oh, now we’re using manners, (y/n)?” He raised his hand and brushed it against your soft, flustered cheek.

“Yes,” you sighed, “Now please, can you do it for me?”

“Well, since you asking so nicely,” he agreed and scooted over to the other side of the coach, giving you your long-awaited seat at last.

“Thank you.” Proud that your tactic worked, you made your way to the front of the loveseat, processing to seat down when Gilbert suddenly grabbed your arm and pulled your over onto his lap. 

“Got ya!”

“Hey!” you yelled at your jerk boyfriend, squirming in his lap as he trapped you in between his arms, “Let go of me!”

“Hmm, how about no,” he muttered as he buried his face into the crock of your neck. You stopped railing around as he nipped the sensitive skin, leaving a trail of bite-marks and bruises along the way. 

“Why not?” You mumbled, letting out a small gasp in between Gilbert’s love bites.

“Because I think you need to loosen up and relax,” he stopped, much to you disappointment. He rested his head in your shoulder, releasing a slight sigh as he scanned your sharp (e/c) orbs.

“And why should I?” You questioned, fixing your (h/c) hair from your earlier tussle.

“Because I love you,” he placed his hand over yours and gave a quick peck on your cheek. 

“I love you too, Gilbert . . . but please move over, I’m starting to squish you.”

Gilbert chuckled as you scooted off to your spot but stayed closed as the two of you cuddled up in each other’s warmth and drifted into a light sleep.


End file.
